


Wholesome MCYT x readers

by telesticMortal



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, mcyt - Freeform, petnames, probably swearing, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telesticMortal/pseuds/telesticMortal
Summary: I always felt dysphoric when reading x readers so i decided to write this with gender neutral pronouns i hope you enjoy -TM
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader, georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

I really hope y'all like this story!


	2. SAPNAP x READER PART 1

Sapnap had texted you at 7am, W _hat could he possibly want._ You think before checking your phone, Your heart started racing when you saw his message.

"Hey (Y/N)! Guess what I did"   
  


You rolled your eyes and started to type back "What?" before hitting backspace quickly and grinning and typing "What could you have possibly done at 7 in the morning." You hit send.

Soon enough he began to type back.

Just the sight of the typing icon made your heart flutter.

"I bought a plane ticket to see you, I was gonna surprise you but I was just so excited" 

You grinned from ear to ear.

 _Maybe I should confess._ You thought but ignored it 

"You really?" 

"Yes (Y/N), I've been waiting to see you for a long time and I couldn't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is my first time writing a serious fanfic since 2016 so i hope y'all like it, part two will be out either tomorrow or friday- TM


	3. SAPNAP X READER PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be in sapnaps pov -TM

Sapnap took a long look at his plain ticket and smiled "I can't wait to meet them." He said quietly to himself before quickly looking back at the phone screen to see a message from Y/N.

"You're too sweet" They replied 

"Not as sweet as you" He grinned at his phone screen. Little did either of them know they felt the same about each other.

"I can't wait to finally meet you in real life."

"I can't wait either." He took a deep breath "I think I'm gonna head to bed, goodnight (Y/N)"

"Goodnight :)"

He put down his phone and plugged it in before exhaling "I should tell them.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feel free to leave any ideas in the comments and i hope you guys are enjoying! -TM


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

hello everyone im currently on hiatus due to school but i will be updating this soon, sorry for the lack of updates -TM


End file.
